leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Unova Route 2
mod 4}}|0=Winter|1=Spring|2=Summer|3=Autumn}} BW.png |generation=5 |type=forest |mapdesc=A pastoral road where novice s challenge one another. A pastoral road where s challenge one another. |north=Striaton City |east=Accumula Town |region=Unova |prev=Route 1 |regionprev=Unova |next=Route 3 |regionnext=Unova |strength=yes |cut=yes }} Route 2 (Japanese: Route 2) is a route in southeastern Unova, connecting Accumula Town to Striaton City. Route description Route 2 is similar to other early-region routes, being forested and featuring some of the player's first Trainer battles. In this case, there are four, the fourth of which is against Bianca, one of the player's rivals. To the south an item can be found, after using on a large boulder. From the Accumula Town entrance, there are two paths. The player will then have to travel through a patch of tall grass. Upon exiting the patch of grass, the player will meet another Trainer. The player can then choose to go south and jump over the ledge to travel back to Accumula Town. After defeating the Trainers situated along a small path that travels eastwards, the player will have to cross another patch of tall grass. After traveling north through the grass, the player can either choose to continue north to enter Striaton City, jump over ledges to go back to Accumula Town, walk east to go up stairs to obtain an item, or walk west to obtain an item after using . In , this route is one of the last routes the player can access. In addition to the higher levels of the Pokémon on the route, the player can also spot graffiti on the back of the northmost sign. It reads "Nothing ventured, nothing gained. Medals await the adventurous!" Once it is read, the player can earn the Graffiti Gazer medal. Items when exiting the gate|Bl=yes|W=yes}} }} )|Bl=yes|W=yes}} )|Bl=yes|W=yes|display= }} )|Bl=yes|W=yes}} }} )|B2=yes|W2=yes}} east of Mikey for showing her a Pokémon with |B2=yes|W2=yes}} ) (hidden)|B2=yes|W2=yes}} )|B2=yes|W2=yes}} }} Hidden Grotto ) (hidden)|B2=yes|W2=yes}} ) (hidden)|B2=yes|W2=yes}} ) (hidden)|B2=yes|W2=yes}} ) (hidden)|B2=yes|W2=yes}} )|B2=yes|W2=yes}} )|B2=yes|W2=yes}} )|B2=yes|W2=yes}} )|B2=yes|W2=yes}} )|B2=yes|W2=yes|display= }} )|B2=yes|W2=yes|display= }} )|B2=yes|W2=yes}} )|B2=yes|W2=yes}} )|B2=yes|W2=yes}} )|B2=yes|W2=yes}} )|B2=yes|W2=yes}} )|B2=yes|W2=yes}} )|B2=yes|W2=yes|display=Thunderstone}} ) (hidden)|B2=yes|W2=yes|display=TinyMushroom}} ) (hidden)|B2=yes|W2=yes}} ) (hidden)|B2=yes|W2=yes}} ) (hidden)|B2=yes|W2=yes}} ) (hidden)|B2=yes|W2=yes}} ) (hidden)|B2=yes|W2=yes}} ) (hidden)|B2=yes|W2=yes}} ) (hidden)|B2=yes|W2=yes}} ) (hidden)|B2=yes|W2=yes}} Pokémon Pokémon Black and White Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 }} |type1=Poison}} |type1=Poison}} |type1=Normal}} |type1=Normal}} |type1=Dark}} Trainers Pokémon Black and White If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr BW Bianca.png |prize= 700 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=BW |location=Unova Route 2 |locationname=Route 2 |pokemon=2 }} | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr BW Bianca.png |prize= 700 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=BW |location=Unova Route 2 |locationname=Route 2 |pokemon=2 }} | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr BW Bianca.png |prize= 700 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=BW |location=Unova Route 2 |locationname=Route 2 |pokemon=2 }} | | Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 |5|015|Beedrill|♂| |None|269|Dustox|♂| |None|313|Volbeat|♂| |None|414|Mothim|♂| |None|545|Scolipede|♂| |None|36=アキラ|37=Akira}} Requires |5|012|Butterfree|♀| |None|267|Beautifly|♀| |None|314|Illumise|♀| |None|413|Wormadam|♀| |None|542|Leavanny|♀| |None|36=ヒサコ|37=Hisako}} |5|019|Rattata|♀| |None|161|Sentret|♂| |None|263|Zigzagoon|♂| |None|399|Bidoof|♀| |None|505|Watchog|♀| |None|36=ケンタ|37=Kenta}} |4|284|Masquerain|♀| |None|462|Magnezone|| |None|148|Dragonair|♀| |None|080|Slowbro|♂| |None|36=シグレ|37=Shigure}} |5|016|Pidgey|♀| |None|163|Hoothoot|♀| |None|276|Taillow|♀| |None|396|Starly|♀| |None|521|Unfezant|♀| |None|36=マリ|37=Mari}} |4|413G|Wormadam|♀| |None|295|Exploud|♂| |None|219|Magcargo|♀| |None|189|Jumpluff|♂| |None|36=アサヒ|37=Asahi}} Trainer Tips In the anime Route 2 made a brief appearance in Triple Leaders, Team Threats!, being a forest route joining to Striaton City. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Route 2 appeared in Welcome To Striaton City!!, where and were shown traveling through the route in order to reach in Striaton City. On the way, Bianca ran into a wild , which she tried to battle with her , but was defeated. Trivia * Route 2 leaves Accumula Town from the east, yet the in-game maps show it going straight north. * A graphical artifact happens in this route: there are two buildings in the north of Accumula Town that should be seen from a section of the road, but they don't get rendered due to a process of activated when exiting the gate to route 2. By cheating, it is possible to exit Accumula Town through the trees and view the buildings not clipped. * The sign at the northern end of the route (near Striaton City) simply says "Route 2." However, in , reading the sign from the back displays the message that there is some graffiti on the back of the sign. Doing this earns the player the Graffiti Gazer Medal. After receiving the medal, it is no longer possible to read the graffiti, and reading the sign from either side will only read "Route 2." Route 002 Route 002 Route 002 Route 002 de:Route 2 (Einall) es:Ruta 2 (Teselia) fr:Route 2 (Unys) it:Percorso 2 (Unima) ja:2ばんどうろ (イッシュ地方) zh:２号道路（合众）